


Après

by Melie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule à la fin de l'épisode « The Labyrinth of Gedref » (1.11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Tout à la BBC.

Arthur marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. Merlin se gratta la tête. Comment lui expliquer, une fois qu'il serait réveillé, qu'il s'était comporté avec bravoure ? Comment lui dire combien lui, Merlin, était ému par son geste ?

Mieux valait garder cette dernière partie pour lui. Il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler... déjà que le courage d'Arthur allait sans nul doute revenir le hanter dès qu'il tenterait de le contredire...

« … ? »

Voilà. C'était parti.

« … je suis en vie ?  
\- Manifestement, oui.  
\- Tant mieux... manquerait plus que j'aie à passer l'éternité avec mon valet...  
\- Parlez pour vous !  
\- Hey, je viens pas de te sauver la vie, par hasard ? »

Il ne pourrait plus y couper, maintenant.

« A propos...  
\- Mmh ? »

Arthur se releva et s'épousseta, puis se retourna vers le brun.

« … j'attends ?  
\- … la malédiction est levée. »

Merci. Il voulait dire merci. Merci beaucoup. Et la poussière dans les cheveux, ça vous va bien.

« Enfin, d'après Anhora.  
\- Oh ? Donc je t'ai sauvé, ET j'ai sauvé Camelot. Parfait. Autre chose, Merlin ?  
\- …  
\- Ce n'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe, j'espère ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux.

« Merci.  
\- C'est tout ? Pas de « mon prince » ? Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'est moi qui avais tout commencé, non plus... »

Voilà qui devrait le faire taire. Et en effet, Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Certes. Nous devrions rentrer. »

Il allait se mettre en route lorsque Merlin l'arrêta, posant son bras sur le sien.

« … merci. Merci beaucoup. C'était... c'était très courageux. »

Un instant, rien qu'un instant, Arthur eut l'air surpris. Puis il reprit son rictus moqueur.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux ! »


End file.
